character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson (Canon, Don't Starve)/Cr33ver
Base= |-|Ruler of the Constant= 'Summary' Wilson '''is the main character and mascot for the indie survival series, '''Don't Starve. Created by Klei Entertainment (pronounced Clay). Wilson is a playable character and makes several appearances in cutscenes and trailers for the games and DLCs. Wilson was your average crazy scientist, but one day when he was about to finish an experiment, he failed and this put him in a depressing state. When he was lounging around on his seat, a radio that he got from an abandoned factory started to speak to him. This radio promised Wilson "secret knowledge", Wilson took it without a second thought, and with this Wilson created a large door. When Wilson was told to turn it on, two shadow hands dragged him into a world known as the Constant. The voice talking to Wilson belonged to a powerful magic user named Maxwell. Maxwell tricked Wilson into bringing himself into the world of the Constant, now Wilson had nothing but the clothes on his back to survive and find Maxwell. Once he did, he gave pity on Maxwell as he saw how he was basically suffering, forced to sit in the Nightmare Throne forever, listening to the same song. He placed a device in a wooden thingy, and this made Maxwell and Wilson switch places. Now Wilson was the one in the chair. After some time, Charlie came by and freed him from the throne, but out of nowhere Charlie started to attack Wilson. Shocking him unconscious and leaving him back in the world of the Constant. Now Charlie sat on the chair, becoming the new ruler. Wilson eventually found Maxwell in the Constant, and they duked it out for a bit. But they stopped and chose to work together. Together they built a portal, that brought in several other survivors, and all together they had to survive. 'Powers and Stats' [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]' : High 7-A', Higher with weapons |''' '''Unknown, High 4-C Name: '''Wilson Percival Higgsbury '''Origin: Don't Starve Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Late 30's '''Classification: '''Human, Gentleman Scientist '| Ruler of the Constant Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery , Vehicular Mastery , Master of Hand to Hand Combat, Stealth Mastery (When wearing the Bush Hat, monsters with enhanced senses cannot detect him), Preparation, Afterimage Creation (Wilson's hands can move so fast, they create afterimages), Life Manipulation (via Bat Bat), Darkness Manipulation (via Thulecite Club), Can grow a warm beard, Zoolingualism, Statistics Amplification (via Coffee, Walking Cane, Thulecite Club, Magiluminescence, Forge armors, and Forge headgear), Forcefield Creation (via Thulecite Crown), Animal Manipulation (via Spider Hat, One Man Band, Bee Mine, and Old Bell), Charge Attack (via Pith Pike), Immunity to Rain, Electricity, Fire, Poison, Bees, and Bats (via Seashell armor, Obsidian armor, Horned helmet, Anti-Venom, Particulate Purifier, Gas Mask, Eyebrella, Rain Hat, Rain Coat, Beekeeper Hat, and Phobic Experiment), Temporary Immunity to Physical attacks (via Bone Armor), Battle Result Impediment (via Telelocator Staff), Summoning (via Thulecite Club and Old Bell), Meteor Summoning (via Internal Staff and Volcano Staff), Air Manipulation (via Weather Pain), Explosion Manipulation (via Coconades, Obsidian Coconades, Hearthsfire Crystals, Gunpowder, and Cannons), Sleep Manipulation (via Pan Flute, Napsack, Sleep Darts, and Living Staff), Night Vision (via Moggles), Weather Manipulation (via Dripple Pipes and Telelocator Staff), Fire Manipulation (via Obsidian Spear, Obsidian Coconades, Fire Staff, Fire Darts, Molten Darts, Internal Staff, Hearthsfire Crystals, and Volcano Staff), Ice Manipulation (via Ice Staff), Heat Manipulation (via Chilled Amulet), Teleportation (via Telelocator Staff and Lazy Explorer), Creation (via Star Caller's Staff and Moon Caller's Staff), Madness Manipulation (via Nightmare Amulet), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Spear and Poison Darts, Bug B' Gone, ), Electricity Manipulation (via Electric Darts and Forging Hammer), Healing (via Healing Salves, Honey Poultices, Anti-Venom, Life Giving Amulets, Living Staff, Sanguine Experiment, and Psychosis Experiment), Deconstruction (via Deconstruction Staff), Elemental Manipulation , Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight ghosts and mental threats in the form of nightmare monsters), Status Effect Inducement , Resurrection (via Life Giving Amulet), Light Manipulation (via Magiluminescence), Telekinesis (via Lazy Forager) Low Regeneration (Via Sanguine Experiment), Non-Corporeal (When Wilson dies, he's able to turn into a ghost, which can haunt creatures and objects) '| 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Thanks to controlling over the entire area of the Constant, Wilson is capable of controlling all of the weather of it as well), Darkness Manipulation (Both Maxwell and Charlie show this power when they're occupying the chair, so it's safe to say Wilson would have this as well), Size Manipulation (Maxwell has shown this power when he was on the throne), Portal Creation (Charlie has shown this power when on the chair), Teleportation, Summoning, BFR, Creation, Disease Manipulation, Minor Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dream manifestation 'Attack Potency : Large Mountain level, Higher with weapons, Forge Armors, Forge Headgear (Is on par with Wheeler who can dish out 1.75 Gigatons of TNT. Can fight monsters that can harm him and Wheeler. Fought on par with Maxwell in a fist fight, who has defeated the same monsters he has.) Can bypass durability via poison weapons. Can BFR via Telelocator Staff |''' '''Unknown, Large Star level (During the ending of Don't Starve, and the beginning of Don't Starve Together, Wilson was the one sitting on the Nightmare Throne. On the throne, he should be comparable in power to the likes of Maxwell when he was on it. This throne gave Maxwell the ability to create the Constant, which before hand was described as empty, void-like. Which consists of several small islands, an entire ocean, a larger island with it's own cave system of similar size, a moon, and a sun. Controls the entire area of the Constant.) [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]' :' FTL '(Is on par with Wheeler, who can dodge lasers. These lasers actually have properties that prove they're fast as light, such as coming from an origin of light, not being interacted by physical things, and not exploding on contact (they more of spark up). Was able to attack faster than Maxwell could react, who has the same speed feats and is capable of manipulating shadows, which of course move at the speed of light.) '| Immobile '(The Nightmare Throne straps him down so much that he cannot move.) '''Speed of Light '''Weapon speed (Can manipulate shadows which move at this speed.) 'Lifting Strength : 'At least '''Superhuman '(Can carry the material to create a few dozen pig houses and other structures. Jumped several feet in the air when the Quacken destroyed his boat. Struggled to lift up pieces of marble statues, that is roughly his size.) '''Striking Strength : Large Mountain level Durability : Large Mountain level, Higher with all armor and headgear (Survives attacks from several monsters that are stronger, or at least as strong as him. Even though it did knock him out, Wilson survived a shocking from Charlie, which her magic at this moment in time was capable of reversing dark shadows that physically restrained him.) Healing, regeneration, barriers, and temporary immunity to physical attacks, can make him hard to kill. | Unknown Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Standard melee range '| Extended melee range with melee weapons |''' Tens of meters with darts, staffs, teleportation, etc. '''| Tens of kilometers with Weather manipulation | 'Stellar '''Standard Equipment: ' * 'Several sets of melee weapons '(All mostly do the same of just hitting you, but some have special properties, such as . . .) ** 'Bat Bat '(A bat's wing that can leech health off the enemy) ** 'Dark Sword '(Does the most damage of all the melee weapons in the Don't Starve verse) ** 'Ham Bat '(A powerful drumstick that can be used near a near infinite amount of times, only limit is that it can spoil) ** 'Poison Spear '(A spear with a big glop of poison on the tip, which of course gives it a poison effect) ** 'Morning Star '(Emits light and does more damage to enemies that are wet) ** 'Cutlass Supreme '(Does more damage to the Sealnado, a monster that is a legit small tornado, so it's safe to assume it could do more damage to enemies that also consist of air) ** 'Thulecite Club '(Increases user's speed and can create small shadow tentacles) ** 'Trident '(A weapon that does more weapon when used on a boat) ** 'Obsidian Spear '(A spear that can be charged to do even more damage, it also emits light and heat) ** 'Tail O' Three Cats '(A whip that gives the user near twice the range) * 'Several sets of armor and headgear '(All mostly do the same of just protecting the wearer, but some have special properties, such as . . . ** 'Thulecite Crown '(A crown that can create a barrier around the user) ** 'Horned Helmet '(Makes the user immune to all physical forms of poison) ** 'Particulate Purifier and Gas Mask '(Makes the user immune to poison gases) ** 'Thulecite Armor '(One of the most durable sets of armor in the Don't Starve verse) ** 'Bone Armor '(Blocks all incoming damage for one hit, every 5 seconds) ** 'Snurtle Shell Armor '(Armor that allows the user to hide in its shell, like a snail or turtle) ** 'ScaleMail and Obsidian Armor '(Both makes the user immune to fire, sets surrounding enemies on fire as well) ** 'Seashell Suit '(Makes the user immune to all physical forms of poison) * '''Gunpowder * Bee Mines '(A small mine that is filled to the brim with bees) * '''Tooth Traps '(A trap that can be placed on the ground that punctures anyone/anything that steps on it) * 'Weather Pain '(Shoots out a fast moving and strong gust of wind) * '''Harpoon * Coconades '(A literal grenade made out of a coconut) * '''Obsidian Coconades '(Same as a regular coconade, but creates a blazing explosion that sets thing on fire) * 'Spear Gun '(A gun that shoots out a spear, shot could be different depending on what type of spear is used) * 'Blunderbuss '(A rifle that can be filled with gunpowder) * 'Bug B' Gone '(Bug spray that repels bugs away, causes a poison effect to mobs as well) * 'Napsack '(A throw able bag of dust that releases an AOE dust attack that puts the opponent to sleep) * 'Pan Flute '(Makes everything around the user go to sleep) * 'One Man Band '(Makes any pig or bunnymen follow the user and their every order) * 'Belt of Hunger '(Reduces hunger loss) * 'Old Bell '(Once rung, two giant chicken legs come stomping down, creating large craters) * 'Dripple Pipes '(Makes it start to rain) * 'Fire Staff '(Shoots a ball of fire that can set things on fire) * 'Ice Staff '(Shoots a ball of ice that instantly freezes things) * 'Deconstruction Staff '(Deconstructs almost any item) * 'Telelocator Staff '(Can teleport enemies or the user to any random location on that map. When used, it starts to rain and summons lightning) * 'Lazy Explorer '(Teleport the user several meters away of their choice) * 'Star Caller’s Staff '(Creates a miniature dwarf star) * 'Moon Caller’s Staff '(Creates a polar light) * 'Volcano Staff '(Summons a barrage of flying Dragoon Eggs) * 'Chilled Amulet '(Lowers user’s body temperature for hotter situations) * 'Life Giving Amulet '(Can heal the user or revive them if they die) * 'Construction Amulet '(Uses up less materials when crafting something) * 'Nightmare Amulet '(Temporarily makes the user insane) * 'Lazy Forager '(Automatically picks up items off the ground) * 'Magiluminescence '(Provides light while worn and increases speed) * 'Blow Darts '(Regular darts, could be shot in rapid succession) * 'Fire Darts '(Blow darts that set the enemy on fire) * 'Sleep Darts '(Blow darts that makes the enemy go to sleep) * 'Poison Darts '(Blow darts that poisons the enemy) * 'Electric Darts '(Blow darts that shocks the enemy) * 'Forging Hammer '(Strikes down and can create a shocking shock wave) * 'Pith Pike '(Dashes towards and through anything in the user’s path, creating a blazing trail behind them) * 'Spiral Spear '(Leaps dozens of meters into the air to create a damaging crater in the ground) * 'Hearthsfire Crystals '(A small vile of crystals, which once thrown, create an AOE fire attack and explosion) * 'Molten Darts '(Blow darts that set the enemy on fire) * 'Internal Staff '(Summons a meteor that creates a shock wave) * 'Living Staff '(Heals allies and can put enemies to sleep) * 'Forge Armors and Forge Headgear '(Several different types of equipment that increase the users strength, speed, durability etc.) * '''Phobic Experiment (Basically a bat repellent for the user) * Sanguine Experiment '(Heals the user, and even regenerates health over time) * '''Psychosis Experiment '(Helps the user gain back sanity, even regenerating some over time) * 'Sulfuric Experiment '(Makes fire of any kind last longer) * 'Variety of boats '(All do the same thing, but with different perks, such as higher speed or durability) * 'Variety of sails '(All make the boats faster) * 'Variety of lights '(A light attachment for the boats) * 'Cannons '(A weapon that shoots exploding coconuts) * 'Spyglass '(Lets the user see far away) * 'Quackerin '(An attachment to the boats that help ram into things with great force) * 'Boat Repair Kit '(Repairs the boats of any damage) * 'Healing Salves and Honey Poultices '(Both are items that can heal the user of any physical damage) * 'Anti-venom '(Gets rid of any venom or poison in the body) * '''Large variety of survival tools * Large wardrobe of clothes '(These clothes mainly do things to the user like cool off, heat up, etc. But some have other properties, such as . . .) ** '''Eyebrella, Rain Hat and Rain Coat '(Makes the user dry from rain, and protects them from electricity) ** 'Spider Hat '(Manipulates all kinds of spiders, to make them obey to the users will) ** 'Beekeeper Hat '(Absorbs damage to any type of bee enemy, but is useless to anything else) ** 'Brain of Thought '(Increases the users intelligence) ** 'Sleek Hat '(Increases the users speed when on a boat) ** 'Bush Hat '(The user can use this to hide away from the enemy, enemies with high senses still cannot sense them) ** 'Moggles '(A pair of mole goggles that give the user night vision) * 'Sewing Kit '(Repairs almost all of the user’s clothes) * 'Walking Cane '(Increases users speed) * 'Miscellaneous foods and resources '(Some foods/beverages like coffee can increase speed) * '''Variety of different backpacks Intelligence : Extraordinary Genius, Higher with Brain of Thought. Wilson is a very fast learner, quick thinker, improviser, skilled crafter, chemist, cartographer, ceramist, fighter, and an expert in cooking. He's able to easily turn a bad situation in his favor, such as when he was thrown into the constant with nothing but the clothes on his back. Can find animals on land and in the sea, via using their leftover tracks and bubbles. Is able to easily pilot boats, tame Beefalo, and ride Beefalo with no shown past experience. Fights groups of monsters on the daily, with most of them completely towering over him and having special abilities. Won a gladiator like tournament with the other survivors. Was gifted with "secret knowledge" from Maxwell. Can craft the Telelocator Staff, which its description states "Bend space, time sold separately". Was the one that built Maxwell's Door, which is a device that teleports beings to different worlds. With a little help from Maxwell, the two were able to build the Jury-Rigged Portal which is a portal that took in all ten other survivors into the Constant, not including Wilson himself and Maxwell. Weaknesses: 'Is still a human, so he has regular human weaknesses. His personal perk doesn't help in combat, all it is just growing a warm beard. His large arsenal is limited and can eventually run out. Even though they have the capability to be used for combat, a good handful of Wilson's arsenal is made for survival purposes. He's a little bit crazy. Depending on what he's fighting, he can lose his sanity, though this is most likely just a game play mechanic. '| Cannot move while on the Nightmare Throne. Could possibly have the same weaknesses as Charlie, who is kind of weak to light of any kind, but this is only in gameplay. If he gets removed from the Nightmare Throne, he will no longer have his cool powers. Key: Base | Ruler of the Constant '''Note: '''Wilson ONLY sat on the Nightmare Throne in between the ending of Don't Starve and the beginning of Don't Starve Together, he was then dethroned by Charlie. Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4